What's With the Lipstick Jibiril?
by Lodis lord
Summary: Ever wonder why Jibiril wears that lisptick, Well read and Find out.


Disclaimer: GSD and it's characters don' t belong to me.

A/N: I like Jibiril's character so I thought I'd write a fic about him.

What's With the Lipstick?

Lord Jibiril had awakened early this morning. His house servants made him and his cat their breakfast, it was the daily routine around there. After breakfast, he moved onto take a shower, then brush his teeth. Once he was done with his teeth, he applied his signature purple lipstick to his lower lip. Today was the day he had worked out all them kinks of Armory One. He was now on his way to his office where he would meet with other LOGOS members.

Jibiril sat at his desk with several screens surrounding him. The faces of numerous LOGOS members appeared on the many screens. They were all laughing about something. It was something extremely funny for all the members to be laughing. Most of them were stiff all the time, but now they were like children laughing at something very funny. "What may I ask is so funny? Jibiril glared at all of them slightly nervous.

"You don't know…" Bruno Azreal cut in from his laughing, "He doesn't know," He laughed even harder. The others followed suit laughing even harder at the fact he didn't know. "I don't know What!" Jibiril cried indignantly, "Tell me what you're laughing at!" he demanded.

The Santa Claus looking man eyed a paper he was holding. "We always wondered why you wore lipstick," he began, "And now we know," He muttered. Jibiril grew silent; "you know…" he uttered in a low tone almost as if he had been defeated. "You're gay!" he shouted causing the others to start laughing even harder.

Lord Jibiril shook his head; "I'm not Gay, Who said that? Did neo say I was Gay?" His voice was high pitched almost a shriek. A Female member stopped laughing, "No wonder you ignored all my advances," she giggled, "An interesting story appeared on about you. It's called What's with the lipstick, I'll fax it over to you now," she chuckled once in a while.

Am angry Jibiril quickly snatched the paper from the fax machine. He read it, and it went something like this.

_What's with the Lipstick?_

_I'm old man Jibiril, I like Neo, He's so cute, as cute as Murata. Oh dear my cheeks are turning pink, but that stinking stellar is getting in my way…. I never thought he liked girls with issues, but I'm gonna make him wear a mask, that will make him obey me. OOOH I know! I'll wear lipstick to make him think I'm more appealing. The lipstick will have hypnotic effects! Oh I just want to run my fingers through his long blonde hair. This will help me get over Gilbert dumping me after our fling. He only left me for that Rau clone. _

Jibiril had read enough of the excerpt and tore it to shreds where he proceeded to stomp on it like a child having a temper tantrum. "Oh Jibiril you should know there's more, It's a diary about you, and that was only one of the many pages depicting you as a gay man," Bruno added. Ever furious, the lipstick man clenched his fist. "Who wrote that?"

"A coordinator," was the reply given. "I hate all coordinators! I'll make a blue and pure world by killing all those gay, Yaoi loving Shonen AI adoring Coordinators!" Jibiril declared boldly. He moved to his laptop, and opened a link with Neo, who was preparing for armory one. He paused at the sight of his subordinate, and his mask.

"Lord Jibiril!" Neo cut in. The masked man was surprised to his boss so soon. "Read this!" Jibiril faxed the excerpt over to Neo, "This is why we have to steal those Gundams!" He shrieked. Neo carefully read a portion of it before laughing out loud. "Sir, this is some funny stuff, but also disturbing… Are you really wearing this for me? I'm touched." Neo smiled and growled playfully at his boss. "So my pet name is Phantom Pain eh?" he joked.

"Nooo!" Jibiril screeched, "I have a lip disease called chappedlipsis, the lips stick is doctor approved to get rid of the tormenting chappedness." He exclaimed. Still smiling, "you dirty lord of LOGOS… Growl... I'll make it back for you big boy; "Neo playfully clawed the air. That was enough! Jibiril threw the laptop across the room, and went for a bottle of wine. "I'll delete that sight… or I'll write one about Gilbert and his love affair with that Rau clone… so many options, " his cat purred while being ignored by his owner.

THE END

So what do you think?


End file.
